


What The King Wants, The King Gets

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: spnkink_meme, Love, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Slave Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/slave!Jensen - smelling, rimming. Jared getting his new slave and he is obsessed with his smell. He forced (non violently) Jensen onto a table on his hands and knees, scooted closer in a chair, parting his cheeks and takes great big lung fulls of his scent which drives him wild and leads to passionate rimming. Jensen is embarrassed but rather turned on by Jared's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The King Wants, The King Gets

“Master…Sir, please, please.” Jensen’s hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as his back arched, his toned thighs shaking with pleasure as his breath grew rougher. “Too much, please. It’s too much. Please, please…” 

“Shh, shh, baby. It’s okay.” That voice, so sweet and warm, like honey, washed over him, centering him. Soothing hands slid up the back of his thighs, affectionately massing and caressing his skin, a lovely, tender touch that helped appease Jensen’s overstimulation. “I know it’s intense, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me. My perfect sweet boy; shh, you’re okay. You are doing wonderfully. I’m very proud of you.” 

The kind praise from his Master helped calm Jensen’s racing heart, even as his breath continued to grow harsher. Gazing between his spread legs, Jensen watched his Master. Jared grinned and licked his lips then he pulled Jensen’s ass cheeks farther apart with his thumbs and he dove back in, licking long, wet stripes up and down, and over Jensen’s slick, pretty pink hole. His tongue firmly circled the loose muscles severely times, his saliva damping Jensen’s freckled smooth skin even more. 

Jensen whined and squirmed on the bed, gasping as he grabbed at the sheets, but he didn’t pull away. Jared licked him a few more times, that rough talented tongue running in figure-eights over his hole before trailing downward to lap at his balls, the full, warm sacs hanging heavy between his legs. Jared hummed and ran his tongue in a wet stroke over Jensen’s balls, three quick laps then his tongue was back at Jensen’s hole, licking playfully as his lips sealed over the pucker. He sucked a kiss into the wet skin, moaning passionately. 

“You taste so sweet, baby boy,” Jared hummed against his skin, those soft, wet lips brushing along Jensen’s wet hole and making him shiver. He took a deep breath, shuddering with pleasure as he drew in Jensen’s aroma; he dove back, kissing and licking the little pink hole, enjoying the sensation of the wet pucker twitching along his tongue and lips. 

Jensen whimpered as his cock jerked painfully, hanging thick and hard between his legs; he was almost certain his Master was trying to kill him with pleasure. Four hours, eleven minutes, and thirty-seven seconds. That was the amount of time Jensen had been on the bed positioned on his hands and knees, his legs spread wide open to expose his tight little hole for his Master’s tongue. 

Jensen had been a slave for many years, since the age of eighteen, and over that time he had been owned by a few Masters. Each Master was different; therefore their kinks were never the same, and while many of his owners got off on different things, none of them were highly aroused by his scent. They enjoyed it, yet not as strongly as Jared did. 

His new Master was obsessed with his aroma. Jensen couldn’t understand why the scent aroused Jared so much; he smelt of aftershave and leather, with a tiny hint of whisky. Jared couldn’t get enough of the intoxicating fragrance, and from the moment Jensen arrived hours ago, Jared had licked him and breathed in his scent, parting his cheeks wide and drawing in great big lung-full’s of the aroma, which drove Jared wild and lead to passionately licking and kissing Jensen’s furled, little pucker. At first, Jensen was embarrassed by his Master’s strong reaction to his scent, but he had gotten over it, had given in and let Jared do with him as he liked, and Jensen had grown aroused in respond to Jared's actions. 

“What am I to you, Jensen?” Jared had asked at the begging of the evening, hours ago, to which Jensen replied, “You are my King.” 

Jared was pleased, had hummed with satisfaction. “And…” he prompted. 

Jensen had not hesitated in answering. “..And what the King wants, the King gets.” 

“Yes, and I want to give you as many orgasm as I can before we turn in for the night.”

That was exactly what Jared had been doing all this time. Jensen had been rimmed for hours and he had come so many times that the sheets were ruined, and his legs were shaky; his entire body alight with bliss. 

He wasn’t ungrateful for all the pleasure his Master was granting him; in fact he was extremely appreciative, only he wasn’t use to this much erotic stimulation lasting for an extended amount of time. All his others Masters had given him pleasure but only after they were sated and pleased. Jared was the only man who had put Jensen’s pleasure before his own. 

Jensen was now an overestimated trembling mess, and Jared managed to get him off three more times before the night was done, although the last two times Jensen did not spill a drop. 

When Jared eased him over onto his back and climbed up his body, Jensen was shaking uncontrollably. He needed comfort and love, and he needed a soothing touch to ease the sensation of his pleasure nerves being on fire. When he reached for his Master that was exactly what he was given; Jared tucked Jensen against his warm body and rocked him softly in his arms, singing a tender, soothing lullaby to help calm Jensen. 

Jared gave him loving, sweet kisses and held him for a while, and Jensen hugged his Master and snuggled into his warm embrace. He felt safe and loved, and Jensen knew, in that moment, that he wouldn’t be traded or sold like he had been in the past. From the way Jared held him lovingly in his arms and kissed him, gazing adoring into his green eyes, it was clear Jared had no intention of giving Jensen away. 

So when Jared whispered, “You are mine now, Jensen; all mine. I love you, sweetheart,” Jensen smiled and snuggled closer, knowing he had found home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/8330.html?thread=3218058#t3218058)


End file.
